Love Breaks Any Spell: The hooded one
by mlbv-grimm
Summary: This story is AU, the grimms and puck meet in a diffrent way, there will be a flash back of that later on in the story. Yes, they kill the scarlet hand, leader but when one villen dies another rises, will the Grimms be able to stop him? Or not? Read to find out. Puck and Sabrina are 17, and I do not own the sisters Grimm series. Please read and review. Chaps. 1 & 2 are being fix
1. Chapter 1: The strange thing!

**Love That Never Ends**

**This is my first fan fiction ! By the way if, at first u don't get the story I'm sure as the other chapters go on you will soon fine out the answers' to your questions! Please read!:D**

* * *

Sabrina was just trying to sleep, while Puck was fighting with his chimps "BOOM-CRASH-BOOM-BOOM!" with all that noise, it was impossible to sleep (but of course you could hear Daphne snoring through it all). Sabrina woke up, to go tell Puck to shut the f*** up. When she opened the door she saw one of Puck's chimps. It had something shiny in his hand. Before she could see the thing on his hand though, her mind began spinning and the only thing she wished to know is what the chimp had in his hand, she always knew that chimp was evil…

**(Puck's P.O.V)**

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? " I shouted and went running to Sabrina's weak body, only to find out that I would have to carry her to where her parents and the old lady were, YEAAAAAH… wait what, did I just think that, uhhh stupid Grimm gave me her cooties.

Henry was angry and shouted at me "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" but he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, so I went running to open it, it was Snow White looking fancy like always, she came in happily... until she saw Sabrina.  
Snow white who was a doctor now, gasped in surprise and said "Oh dear..."  
I was worried and said "What?"  
"Well," said snow white and continued "Sabrina seems to have the same spell on her that I had on me, so that means that her true love has to kiss her in order for her to be able to wake up. Who does she love? And who did this to her?" Snow white was looking at me the whole time. I, on the other hand, looked grossed out but, inside I felt some how strange.  
So Snow kept talking, "Can you kiss her Puck? Please, just try." She begged.  
I of course, the Trickster King proudly said "No."  
The next thing I know is stupid words start coming out my mouth saying, "Alright if you want me t-"  
Henry interrupted and yelled, "NO I AM NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!"  
So, Snow said calmly, "Then she will stay like this FOREVER. Don't u get it Henry!" She said exasperated.  
"It's a spell, a spell's a spell you can't change that."  
Henry just lowered his head and whispered "Fine you win."  
I grinned at this and lower my head ready to kiss Sabrina on her lips. I kiss her, she opens her eyes and.**..**

* * *

**So Guys, what ya'll think? Is it good should I continue the story? By the way, if this story sounds familiar it is the same, that I was working on last year… but I forgot my password so I couldn't add new chapters:) Please review! Review wud you think! But please dont be so harsh.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Short hair?

**Love That Never Ends**

**Chapter: 2**

**OK so you guy's remember that chapter 1 ends with a continue so this chapter 2 will be continue from chapter 1.….****I am not good at writing but I will try my best. hope you like chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

….. When Sabrina woke up, the first thing she did was punch Puck in the gut.

**SABRINA:**

WHAT!? Did Puck just kiss me? Just after I punch Puck, he went running to his room that's weird. I was in my thoughts but then snow white said " why did you do that? he save your live you know that"

I shake my head and went to puck's room and knock on he's door to tell him I didn't mean to punch him. No answer came but I herd puck crying? that's impossible since when did he get so sensitive any way? I knock again and then he finally open the door and i went running to hug him, then when I let go of him he look so confuse. I toll him that snow white toll me what happen, somehow he look satisfy. I toll puck to come with me and talk to snow white about what happen to me...

Snow white toll me what happen but not, how I got the stupid spell so I ask Puck "puck"

"yes"

"do you know how I got the spell"

"no the only thing I know is that my chimp was right there when you fainted" said puck with and angry expression on his face, so I ask my self how did this chimp had to do with my spell so I just got curios and ask " puck can I see your CHIMP"

"yes why, you wont kill right?" ask puck grinning "of course not, or maybe" I said grinning back, I went up the stairs to Puck's room to go see his chimp…

Every thing been normal after we defeated the scarlet hand, but now I have to find out, why puck's chimp almost kill me, and how? For now I don't know but I will find out some how, and when I find out, I will do what ever I have to do with the ugly chimp. I know that puck loves all his chimps, but his chimp try to killing me so he will have to pay.

**PUCK:**

Ok me and Sabrina are looking for the chimp, and boom I found it and right when it saw Sabrina, it started to attack her so me and her started to run away and started to reach the front door when bam the chimp got on Sabrina's hair and started to pull on her hair. I try hiting my chimp but it didn't let go of her, but I kept trying to get it of her but I couldn't concentrate with Sabrina's screaming on my ears to get the chimp of, her… Finally I hit it on the head and it went to the floor with a pop and that second it let go of her, she went out the door.

**SABRINA: **I cant believe I just run away like that, I was such a coward, and no Grimm is a coward, I should have punch that stupid chimp, so right now I going to bust the crap out that chimp. I find my self in Puck's room busting the crap out that chimp just like I said, and when I was done Puck was staring at me with widen eyes why? I don't know? I think is because he love that chimp a lot, but still the chimp made me get this spell and almost try to kill me so yes I have a reason to half kill the monkey, and Puck stud there like freaking crazy staring at me, and still I didn't no the answer why he was staring at me? Then I saw hem shake his head in confusion and then said " did you just do that to my chimp?"

" yes why?"

"that was awesome" now this was my turn to stay there looking shock at him, did he just said that was awesome? that was weird. I thought that he was going to scream at me, but not, he was smiling at me, actually he was grinning at me WHY? When I was in my thoughts, puck interrupted me by saying "ok that was awesome, but you still have to pay me" he said grinning and handing his hand out for me to pay him, I was so mad but respond "how much?"

" three (_laughing_) thousand (_laughing) _dollars" he said. I was so mad I could have punch him again but no instead I said "you know what, I wont pay a bit not a single bit of money and you know that your stupid(_choke) _chimp deserve it_(choke_)" the last words, I almost choke out saying it, when I was done saying what I gotta say, Puck had a guilty face.

**PUCK:** ok now I am staring to feel really guilty, I don't know why, im starting to care? yes? naaaaaa, it just that virus she gave me, the PUBERTY,yes its that virus she gave me. _OMG I love when Sabrina puts her confusion face it is just so cute- _no I did not just think that, I mean to say she is ugly and haves a dog face. I find my self telling her " ok fine you win, you don't need to pay, but you must give me something"

"ok what is that something you want"

"I don't know, but I will tell you when the time comes so don't worry" I said smiling really sweet, that made Sabrina's face go bright red, which then, i felt warmness going down my cheeks, what is wrong with me, I just don't know. _I love the way she blushes it makes her look so hot I just want to kiss her lips…_ urrrr again how many times does this have to happen… so after Sabrina goes to her room I forget to get my chimp and take care of him. I just went to sleep and start snoring really hard that my own snore made me wake up, I think I most be really tired to be snoring, after all I woke up with my own snore but anyway I felt asleep again and I did not wake up until the morning. I woke up, it was a wonderful day-"PUCKKKK" I herd Sabrina shout

, so I put on my shoes and went out to see what was happening and again I was shock about what I saw, I saw Sabrina's hair was not long it was CUT now her hair was all the way to her shoulders, she look cute like that but who cut her hair? And why was she screaming? Now my goal is to find the answer to my questions first is who cut her hair and the way to find out is by asking, so I yell at Sabrina " who cut your hair?"

so Sabrina scream" WAS IT YOU? IF NOT! GUESS WHO? " her voice sounded angry,

but I answer calm " you"

"no it was not me , stinky pot was it u?"

"chill out girl it was not me, whats the big deal, who ever cut your hair, you should be thanking them, because you look pretty" O.M.G did I tell her that she was pretty. After saying that I cover my mouth with my hands and started blushing, hard and I think she herd me saying she was pretty because she was also blushing. The chimp got hit then went running up the stairs to my room and slam the door_(slam)… I wonder if the chimp cut her hair or not? If it wasn't the chimp, the who could it have been?_

I was in shock the whole time I didn't even pay attention when Sabrina got in a fight with my chimp, until he slam the door, my door, I think, wait it was my door the one he slam? YOUUUU now I'm mad, he better pay me or then I will get mad at him if he slams my door again…. I see Sabrina looking mad but when she turns around at me her eyes look confuse the first thing I do is kiss her and to my surprise she kisses me back I feel so happy… 2 minuets pass and she broke the kiss and we where there looking at each other for a long time then I broke the silence

"we'll we should keep investigating the case about your spell, and find out who cut your hair? don't u think?" I said almost out of breath, she just respond with a punch ooooowwwwwwww that hurt so I said "why did you do that for"

then she whisper in my hear with a grin "for kissing me soooo yea we should keep going with the case" with that she left me alone and went to her room I think she went to go get her detective stuff like, I don't know, now that it been a lot of time that she hadn't came back, I started thinking about the kiss, are second kiss, I was still thinking about it, but got rudely interrupted by someone opening the door it was Sabrina, ok I don't want to see her right now it feels strange she has change a lot she has gotten really pretty every day.. No she's ugly and I don't like her, I think? I hate all this, I'm going though, the puberty.

**Sabrina: **ok I don't want to see Puck, actually I do, but the kiss came to my mind every time I saw him. Ok I hate my self for kissing him back…

* * *

**Ok so how was the chapter I hope ya'll guys like it please tell me if want next chapter a little longer then this one****J****. I need help I'm stuck****L**** how do I do the next chapter. ****please review . **

**Can ya'll give me ideas for the next chapter it is hard for me to come with ideas by my self. Please review .**


	3. Chapter 3: The watch

**Love that never ends!**

**Yea chapter 3! Sorry, for not posting new chapter, I think I may write One chapter per month, sorry becuase it is to short, but please read!**

* * *

**Sabrina: **Me and puck where reading Juliet Grimm journal, weird for a fact because Puck hated reading books, in fact he had been acting weird. Ever since the accident with the spell, we spent lots of time together, sometimes I would caught him starring hard at me, but I would just turn around and act like nothing happen. While I was reading Juliet's journal, I found something that surprise me, the summary read: -_There was this watch that made you have any spell, that the possessor wanted you to have, it had been said that it was made by an evil witch name Gwendy, who wanted power, but couldn't get it, so she was fibrous and decided to get power by force, and to do that, she mix all the spell together, to bring a curse to the whole kingdom, but it didn't work the way she wanted it to work, instead you could only get one spell to work. The witch had a son, not like her he was really kind, his name was Romeo, he always hated being home with his mother, so he would go out side and explore, one day, was different because he met this beautiful woman name Juliet, as the days went by, they both kept having more stronger feelings for each other, until one day, Romeo decided to ask her to married him, Juliet said "I would love to, but there is a problem" "What is it?" said Romeo in a worried voice, __**"**__Do u think are parents will be happy? When we tell them? I'm afraid because your mother will be disappointed because she wants you to get married with Kassia." Romeo grab her hand and look into her eyes and whisper "all I want to do, is to be with you, and no one else, I don't care what I have to go though" The wind blew gentle the sky was bright, the moon was full, and then there was a loud scream coming from the north, it was so painful, the wind grew, the trees where dancing a evil dance, the moon disappeared, the sky turn red and the birds went east, they all disappeared, and there it was, it was Romeo's mother and from the south there was Juliet's father, they curse them, but Romeos mother promise to bring her watch and put a spell over her son so he could fall in love with Kassia. Romeo act fast but he was to late, his mother got there first, she tuck the watch, and brought the spell over him, when Juliet found out, she was disappointed. She decided to kiss him, and she did, there love was so strong it broke the spell, then when Romeo was back to realty he went to his mothers room and stole the watch from her, he hide it where his mother would never go. Then when the Gwendy found out that her watch was gone for ever, she was so mad she blew up, after her dead, Romeo and Juliet got married, so far no one haves found the watch- _

When I was done reading it, I remember that the monkey had a watch just like the one being describe in Juliet's journal, my face turn pale and I drop the book, I mean we cant have the risk having that watch in the hands of a evil monkey.

**Puck: **What did I miss? Sabrina's face was all pale, so I ask her "What is going on?" no answer came from her, she look so innocent, I started waving my hand in her face, then she mumble something I could berly hear, I reply with a "UMMMMM?" then she reply "we have to get that watch from that monkey NOW!"

* * *

**So please review/comment ! I wanna know what ya'll guys think! **


	4. Chapter 4: The notes

**Love breaks any spell!**

**Chapter 4, sorry for not updating so fast, but I may update more often, because I have summer break! So yea I don't own the Sisters Grimm characters. Oh, Thanks to Wisechic for fixing my errors!**

**(Sabrina's P.O.V): **I found my self going in circles, while Puck is trying to find the chimp with a watch that was made of gold and had a flower in the middle, well that's what the book say's, but I do know for a fact that I saw a watch on the chimp's chest or hand?, I mean im 100% certain that he had a watch. Well then that's when I heard a voice a really deep voice coming from the cave, the one Puck had order to have in his room (rolling my eyes). I guess puck heard it to, because he turn around and had a weird expression on his face, I decided to check it out, so there came Puck behind me, then the voice said again

"COME CLOSER"

I did as I was toll, but it didn't feel right, then when I enter the cave, there I saw a figure of a man, a strong man, (well it look like it) Then he must have saw me, because he said

"READ THIS"

then he disappear in like a second, leaving a note behind, I turn around just to hear puck in a low voice saying

"Man I need to learn how he does that"

I just roll my eyes for a respond. I got closer and closer to the note, it read

- _Dear Sabrina Grimm_

_You will regret that you kill the leader of the scarlet hand, now I'm just being nice and warning you, when a villain falls a new one will rise, oh by the way I know how you feel about Puck, so I may try to take him away from you or should I try to get your sister? I still don't know. Well anyway don't even try to hide, no matter where you are I will always find you._

_From ….. _

I just can't believe what I just read, who was this person? Will I ever have a break? Will I always be in between life and dead? Uh being a Grimm is a big responsibility, but at least I enjoy it some times. Wait how does he/she know I like Puck? I don't even like him or do I? maybe? I'm just gonna shake that thought out my head, well Puck had a confusing face, with that he whisper

"how do you feel about me?"

I really didn't have anything to respond to him but just say

"come on let's go find that watch and after I'll go tell granny about the note ok?"

he just nodded. I was crazy I couldn't find the watch, I ask puck if the his chimps had a spot where they would hide there stuff, he just said yes and grab my hand and tuck me to the place, where there where a bunch of stuff for example, old shoes, hats, chairs, papers, muster, ketchup, glue, and other disgusting things, and watches lots of them, how was I suppose to find the magical watch? Well I knew that it was made of gold, and had a flower in the middle. I was looking around, and found something shiny in the ground, I pick it up and turn it around it had a flower in the middle, just like it was being describe in the journal, in fact it had every detail, just then I heard a scream,

"SABRINA, SABRINA"

"WHAT"

"LOOK"

**(Puck's P.O.V)**

In the wall next to me, there was words cover in blood that said "_your next", _I wanted Sabrina to see this so I started screaming her name.

**Yea Thanks to the guest that said I needed to continuo the story! Please review! I love reviews! Next chapter hopefully there will be puckabrina, I don't promise, but if you review I will, OH, and please send me some ideas for next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: kidnapped

**Love breaks any spell!**

**Yea, chapter 5! I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all the people who review, and for this chapter please review, I work hard on it. I also put Daphne's Point of view.**

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**(Sabrina's P.O.V)**

Why would Puck be shouting? that's so not him, I'm guessing it's important. I went running to where he is, I felt goose bumps down my spin, when I saw there cover in blood where the words that said "_your next". _I hate to admit, but I don't want to loose Puck. I can't imagine a world without him, so cruel, but of course I would never tell him. I found my self with tears in my eyes, I almost forgot Puck was there. I felt his hand on my shoulder, then he hug me, I hug him too, he let go and hold my hands and said "don't worry, they wont harm me or you or marshmallow, I will do anything so they wont hurt us" I look up and saw in his eyes there was hope. I just nod, with that he gives me another hug, so I whisper in his ear "I wont let them harm you either"

"I know, will both take care of each other no matter what happe-" he was interrupted by a wind with dust coming to us, he grad my hands and unfold his wings and up we went, but the dust was more faster then him.

**(Puck's P.O.V) **

I start to feel, dust in my face, it started to pull my leg. I try my best to take its grip of my leg, I kick and punch, but it felt like I wasn't punching anything at all. Now I knew I couldn't stop that thing from taking me, so I toll Sabrina "the WATCH, use it"

"UGH, don't you see I'm trying? I don't know how to make it work"

"well try harder" I shouted, I felt bad I shouldn't have shouted

"I'm trying" she shout back

I knew there was one last thing to do, and it was too throw Sabrina. I knew they wanted me, so I did what I had to do, it was to save Sabrina's life.

**(Sabrina's P.O.V) **

Is Puck really that stupid? He threw me, and expected me to run away, that's a no, no I'm not coming back without a fight. I could hear Puck's shouting to me to run away, but I just ignore him, because I had the watch and I need to learn how to use it. I started to kick and punch the dust, it was useless. I heard Daphne screaming my name, I just shouted back help, I could hear her coming close, but by the time I saw her the dust had cover all my body and everything went black.

**(Daphne's P.O.V) **

I started to get worried because I hadn't seen my sister and it was night already. I decided to go to Puck's room and start to call Sabrina's name, I could hear her saying help. I went running as fast as I could, but I was to late. When I saw her, I saw a bunch of dust floating around, and I didn't see Puck, I only saw a little bit of Sabrina's head. Then when I couldn't see Sabrina no more, the dust disappear and so did Sabrina. I scream Puck's name he was no where in sight, I knew the dust most have taken him too. I went running to granny telling her everything I saw, tears threaten to come. That was so not gravy, all I want was Sabrina and Puck back. I saw granny was crying, but she manage to stand from her chair and said to me "oh, _liebling_ come on let's go find something to get them back, ok?" I nod in agreement. Thing have been strange lately, for example Sabrina's hair now its to her shoulders and other stuff. I went to read a some book, to help me find Sabrina.

**(Pucks P.O.V) **

I found my self in a room with no windows only walls all around. I also found Sabrina next to me, I try to wake her up so we can find a way out of this place. I could see that she was in a lot of pain, to my surprise I was to. She woke up slowly, when I knew she was awake I whisper "come on, let find a way out".

* * *

**So how was this chapter? there was a little puckabrina, but I'm sure there will more, when there trying to get out. Please review, or else my little dragon over here, will go to your house and burn/eat you… right dragon?**

**Dragon: yup, you bet**

**Me: so you better review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Who is he?

**Love breaks any spell!**

**Yeaaaaa, I wrote chapter 6, Thanks for all the people who review. Yea the people who review are save for now. But the people who didn't, I think Dragon over here will eat ya'll. So review so he wont eat you! Oh, i need a beta, please pm me if you want too be my beta.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**(Sabrina's P.O.V)**

Ugh my head hurts so much but I could hear Puck telling me to find a way out. I could see him trying to find a way out of here, but I was just too tired to get up and my ribs hurt like hell. I decided to look, and for some reason I have a big purple spot in the side of my rib. I don't want Puck to find out I have a big bruise there, or he will get mad. I try to stand up, but I can't. Puck notice, and he puts his arm around my wait, I hiss in pain. Oh shoot, he'll find out about it, I cant let him know. He stares at me tenderly, and asks "those it hurt?"

"no" I lied to him, but I knew it was going be hard to trick him.

"Sabrina don't lie to me, let me look" he half shouted, and grab me by my arm and but up my shirt. Just to reveal a big bruise on my rib, I could feel his anger. He desperately told me "I fail you all, look at what I got you into"

"Puck I got my self into it, and its not your fault we're here" I said trying to calm him down, which sort of work. Then he said with watery eyes

"Grimm, I don't want anything to happen to you, and it's my job to protect you, and to get you out of this 6 WALLS, but I can't even find a way out, and we don't even know how to make the watch work"

I felt sorry for the fairy boy and look into his eyes and whisper

"Puck look at me, I'm sure will find a way out and we'll also find a way to make the watch work" I felt like I was talking to a baby.

**(Puck's P.O.V)**

I feel so useless, but Sabrina basically gave my pep talk, and now I feel so much better. I couldn't stop thinking, how to get out of here, I guess that I needed the watch. The think I don't know how to use it, but I was going to find out how. I grab the watch from Grimm's hand, she just roll her eyes.

_**1 hour pass….**_ I been trying to get that stupid watch to work but it didn't work, ughhhhh, this is such a miserable day. In a moment of desperation, I threw the watch and I found my self in a different room.

**(Sabrina's P.O.V) **

I could see that puck was so exasperated to find out how the watch works. In one of his moments of going crazy (not really) he threw the watch. The moment the watch hit the ground I saw Puck disappear. My first though was oh, oh how do I get out? if I don't have nothing. Then I was determined to find a way out, while I was rubbing my hand on the wall to possibly find a secret door. I saw a light from behind, as I turn around, I quickly shut my eyes. Coming from the light I heard a strange voice that I never heard before. The voice sounded so strong, with each word he said, it made me kneel with my head facing the floor. I try to stand up but I could not, I heard him telling me "awww, the poor Grimm girl can't get up?" that made me get really angry. He continue with the same hypocrite voice "Come over here I'll help you" I seem to loose all control in my body because I went to where he was. Then he carry me to a room, I couldn't see his face. His face was cover in a mask, he then laid me in the bed, with that he left me and before closing the door he said "Good night sweet heart, oh and did Puck leave you?" he finish with a smirk in his face. Well at least he didn't shout at me, like he did minutes ago. As soon as he close the door I went running to the door, I put my ear against the door and heard him say "ugh, where did that bitch go? I'll have to find him tomorrow". Well at least I hope Puck is all right, why would he call Puck a bitch. I'm the only one who can call him that. I try opening the door, but it was lock, I look around too see if there were any window. I didn't find a single window, what a miserable day it haves been. I'll just take a break and figure out how to get out of here, tomorrow. Tomorrow is a new day, and new luck, lets hope it's good luck. Oh, how much I want to Puck to be with me, right now.

**(Puck's P.O.V)**

Oh boy, what have I got my self into? I found my self in a room full of books, ugh, I want to throw up. Ok, in heading to the door, but then I hear foot steps coming my way. I have to hide and fast, I transform into a fly and went buzzing to a book and hide behind it. Now they turn the circle thing you have too turn in order for you to enter a room. I could hear, and I could tell there were only 2 people at most. I try to figure out the words they were saying " Sabrina….. Captured… Where is puck?… kill?… one…"

This didn't sounded good, I have to find Sabrina. I want her to be with me and safe.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? I hope it was good. Please review, I have an idea for next chapter from princessWilla101. Thanks princesswilla101! **

**Dragon: who is she?**

**Me: a girl….duh**

**Dragon: I knew that**

**Me: yea right, so anyways lets thank her for the idea she gave me**

**Dragon: ok, thank you princesswilla101**

**Me: that's my boy**

**Dragon: GRRRRRR**

**Me: (rolling my eyes) Well anyways thank you, too all the people who review. I may update in a week or 2. But please review.**

**Dragon: if you don't review I'll eat you, MUWHAHAHAH**


	7. Chapter 7: Peter Pan?

**Love breaks any spell!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got! I would love to add more characters to this story for example Disney or Pixar character, please give me ideas! Hey dragon guess what**

**Dragon: What?**

**Me: Someone call you cute**

**Dragon: Who?**

**Me: I'll Tell you at the end of the chapter**

**Dragon: Fine…. Start now**

* * *

**(Sabrina's P.O.V)**

I woke up from a horrible nightmare, last night. It was about that I ran and ran, but never found a way out. I felt with, no way out, Anyway's my ribs still hurt and it haves been more then an hour since I woke up, I don't seem to find a way out. I'm guessing there haves to be a secret door, I mean its obvious because there is not a single window. I don't know where to start from, I found a book shelf and decided to pull every book from it. I try every one but they are just regular books, oh wait there's one left. I pull it, it didn't feel like the other books I pull out, I knew it haves to that one. Just then, before I finish pulling the book completely, I heard someone opening the door. Oh shoot, in like seconds I put everything like it was and jump into the bed. I see the same guy that I saw yesterday, right in front of me. I have to admit this guy haves a sexy body, he looks like around my age. He looks at me from head to toe I don't like this.

"Hey! Could you look some where else?" I hissed at him

"You know I'm planning on not killing you, I'm starting to think you make a wonderful wife for me" He smiled evilly at me. I didn't like the sound of that.

"I'd rather die than marry you" I growled, meeting his calm gaze

"pity" he sighed and turn away looking like he would simply leave, but he didn't he continue on saying

"I guess I have to do it the hard way, but first I'll let you have a look at me" with that he took off the mask, and threw it. I blush when I had my first look at him, he look exactly like puck, the only difference was he had blue eyes and was clean. I think I know who he is, but I don't remember. "So what you think of me?" he smiled

"I think you look like puck" I sighed before turning away from him.

"Don't say his name in front of me" He growled "Look I'm Peter Pan, I'm so much better then him" he said

"No your not, you look exactly like him?" I challenged

"Well that's why I'm gonna kill him" he hissed through gritted teeth at me.

"really, that's a stupid reason" I said with sorrow in my voice.

"Yea, but I'm gonna kill him for other reasons too" He whisper, with that he turn around and said "Don't try to escape, if you try…your just wasting your time" Then he left and lock the door. Oh, how much a miss Daphne.

**(Puck's P.O.V)**

I been trying to find a way out, first reason I want to know that Sabrina is save and second reason I have a horrible dream about no way out. I try taping the 12 on the clock part then taping the 9 then the 6 then the 3 then finally I tap the 12 again. It work! I was so surprise when the watch spoke to me "What spell should I please you with" it said to me.

" Well I want you to take me where Sabrina is" I whisper, Then I found my self in an other room without windows, I try looking for the watch it was no where in sight. Sabrina is gonna be mad once she finds out I lost it. Then I see someone right behind me, she is short, skinny haves black hair and green eyes and she is pretty but not as pretty as my Sabrina. She opens her mouth to say something "Hey I'm

Sabrina pan I'm peter pan's sister" she shyly said, when she mention peters name I was so mad. She most have notice "But I'm nothing like him, that's why he lock me in this room I heard he also haves Sabrina Grimm as his prisoner" she sighed, I wanted to know more about what peter had done to Sabrina.

"What else do you know?" I ask

"Well I also know he want's to kill you and that he want's to get married with Sabrina Grimm" she said calmly…GET

MARRIED TO SABRINA GRIMM, IM NOT LETING THAT HAPPEN.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I hope is was good, because I try my best. Please review/comment and-**

**Dragon: Before you continue, please tell me who call me cute**

**Me: Really? Well it was KitKatManiac**

**Dragon: Oh, thanks **

**Me: Yea so can I continue now?**

**Dragon: Yup**

**Me: So guys I want to thank all the people who review, it means a lot too me. Please keep reviewing! And Peter Pan is not the evil leader! Please pm me, telling me who should be the evil leader!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hooded

**Chapter 8, wow I never knew I was going to get this far, I'm so excited ! Thanks to all my fan fiction friends, And I'm so sorry for not updating in like more then a month I think. I'm really sorry, sorry, sorry, I promise it won't happen again, Also- **

**Dragon: I wanna say hello to Heyitssabri, she is so nice and sweet, and so are other fan fiction people**

**Me: I know right, but dragon I would be more happy if you wouldn't interrupt me every tim-**

**Dragon: I do not interrupt you**

**Me: You just did**

**Dragon: Did what?**

**Me: Let's continue this fight after the chapter… (GRRR) If this story sounds a little OOC, it's because Sabrina and puck are 17**

* * *

**(Sabrina's P.O.V) **

At least my ribs are getting better, now I'm gonna go to the book shelf. I pull the book, that I was gonna pull, before Peter interrupted. The ground started shaking. The other books fell to the floor, I try hanging on to the book shelf so I wouldn't fall. With every book falling down, it seem to be opening a secret passage. I close my eyes only to expect something good. (Opening eyes) I see light, gosh this is hurting my eyes, oh well I have to move fast.

I can hear some people talking, I have a strange feeling that Peter is one of them. I think this is where they meet, hopefully they didn't hear or felt, when the ground was shaking. I decided to hide behind a shelf, god they had lots of books. I couldn't hear peter no more, that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and saw the person I didn't want to see, Peter pan.

"Hey sweet heart, how are you today? I see you missed me" he smirked

"Well of course I did" I said following whatever he was planning

"You remind me of Wendy but look way better then her, and may I ask you on a date?"

"Yes? Don't you love Wendy?"

"I use too, but she fell in love with Puck and she left me"

"Did her and puck go out?"

"No, Puck never had love a girl until now, which is you… So yea, after Wendy Ditch me I never saw her again, But now I have you" He whisper, getting closer every second. I could feel his breathing on my neck. I try pulling away but he was way to strong for me right now. I was just to tired to fight back plus, if I did fight back that would make peter angry and I don't know what he would do.

I think I will try to escape but I'm gonna try to seduce Peter, it may take a while for me to gain his trust. Now he had his arms around my hips; I shifted uncomfortably; then he push me against the wall so I was trapped; and then, he started to kiss me; I kiss back. I wish this was Puck not Peter, I broke the kiss. Then I heard a voice from behind, I guess peter must of heard it too because he turn around and said "Sorry master did I do something wrong? You told me, I could keep the girl"

"Yes, You are doing fine, you just need to find Puck and kill him, S-slowly" He laugh, I didn't like the idea. I wonder who the master is, I can't see him. He haves a black hoodie and you can't see his face because the hoodie covers it. He left, leaving me and peter alone; we stay quiet for some time.

"I told you, that you can not escape no matter how much you try" He frown and grab my hand, leading me to another room that look like the other one.

Peter put his arm around my waist, I hissed in pain.

"Oh, I almost forgot that Bambi hit you there" He point at my ribs then continue "I didn't want him to hurt you but he did, his such a bitch… wait here I'll bring something to heal it" With that he left me alone once again.

**10 minutes pass…**

He came back with a bottle with some kind of red liquid. He told me too drink it, I did as I was told. I felt so much better and my rib didn't hurt no more. I thank peter, then he left me alone in the dark room.

**(Puck's P.O.V)**

Wow I feel so confuse I have to save Grimm, but first I have to make friends with my enemy's sister to get out of here. Oh well, first I'm gonna ask her some questions.

"So, how did you and peter got into all of this?"

"I don't know, peter and me where always really close to each other, until one day he met this guy with a hoodie then they became best friends then peter started to change but he always told me to run away because he had change his personality only to save my life, but I never listened… and now I'm stuck here and last time I saw him he told me he wanted power and he was going to get power with me out of his way and then he slap me, now I don't know if he really is evil" She said with a sad face.

I feel sorry for this girl, I knew peter was a bitch. *Pouts* Why? Does peter want to take my Sabrina? I mean she is ugly, haves big, blue and beautiful eyes and looks more pretty with hair all the way to her shoulders. Ugh, Peter will see my dark side…

Why did Sabrina give me her cooties? Now I have that strange feeling again, I have to save her.

**(Daphne's P.O.V) **

It's been 3 or 4 day's, and I haven't find a clue of how to find them… It's hopeless, I try every spell to have contact with Sabrina, but none seem to work. I think I need Mustardseed, maybe he knows how to find puck. They are brother's so maybe they have some kind of instinct to find each other. I'll go make a letter to him, he better respond back.

_Dear Mustardseed _

_I would love for you to come and visit me, because I need your help. Sabrina and Puck have been missing for like 3 days. If you decided to come and help, that would be so pucktastic. _

_From Daphne _

**1 day pass…**

Yes! I got a letter back from Mustardseed it reads

_Dear Daphne_

_I would be more then happy to help! I'll be in your house, in about 2 days. I wonder when will my brother stop getting in trouble. I always have to save his butt._

_From Mustardseed _

_Ps: Are we going to spend more time together? I hope so. _

I'm so happy! Does he want to spend more time with me? I think he does! He's so cute. I'm going to call my best friend Blade,

"Hey BLADE!"

"Oh hey Daphne, gosh you gonna make me deaf"

"sorry I was excited, because-"

"How could you be excited? Sabrina and puck are missing"

"yea, but MUSTARDSEED is coming, to help me find Sabrina and Puck"

"O…KAY, that makes sense?"

"I know right, come to my house, kay?"

"Ok, I'll be right there"

Hang up, yea I can't wait too see Blade, she is so cool. She can control rocks and other stuff, cool right?

**(Unknown place, no one's P.O.V)**

There in the dark, was a man in a hood no one knows who he is, they only know him by Master.

For he haves evil plans, he hopes to rule the Earth, no, he hopes to rule more then the Earth, the universe, yes, he hopes to rule the whole universe. His evil plan may succeed, or not but for sure either ways, innocent people will suffer. He talks in a arrogant way, and now more then ever, he haves capture a Grimm. Not any Grimm, he capture Sabrina Grimm and most Important Puck the fairy prince. For his plan involves Puck, a Grimm, a Giant, a human, Sabrina Pan, Wendy, Bambi the deer, Tinkerbell, Papa bear, Goldie locks, Snow white, Ariel the little Mermaid, Bella, little red riding hood, the big bad wolf, the 3 little pigs and others everafters. He wants to invade and rule everything, so selfish. The hooded one say's to Peter

"Hey son"

"Hey Master"

"You can call me Father, after all you are like a son to me"

"Ok father? Why did you call me up here for?"

" Oh right, I have another mission for you, I want you to go get Blade Rock, you know her right?"

"Yes Father, the girl that can control the rocks, stuff like that"

"Yes her, now go"

Peter went out the door to go find Blade, he had a determine face. The only person that the hooded one was nice too was Peter Pan, no one else knew why. Just then after peter pan left, someone came in the door.

"Hey, you missed me?"

* * *

**So how was this chapter? I'm gonna add Blade's descriptions on the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, I would love to thank all the guest and fan fiction people who review. You know I was thinking in changing the title of this story from ****Love breaks any spell**** to ****The Hooded one****, what do ya'll think?…. Who knows why the Master needs all those everafters, I know why, but I'm not telling, it's easy to figure it out. Peter could be really evil or just faking, IDK, Peter could be the second leader for all we know, You people will find out soon… But you all will know as the chapters go on**

**Dragon: Please just review, please or else**

**Me: Oh boy, now your being nice? (Besides the or else part) Don't think the fight is over**

**Dragon: UGH**

**Me: Come over here**

**Dragon: (running away from me)**

**Me: I will catch you…any ways please review please review… I'm so tired… Hopefully on the Next chapter, the pranks begin… We all know that this story will be boring without the pranks, and so OOC if Puck didn't have a prank up his sleeve…. AHHHHH**

**Stranger: AHHHHH**

**Me: Did you just come out of my computer?**

**Stranger: I knew that this was a bad idea, coming to visit a other dimension**

**Me: Oh, wait! I know who you are *Evil smirk* Muahaha, (holding a hard cover book, just in case) people you will find out next chapter! **

**Dragon: Who is he?**

**Me: Well you see, he is… *Computer error* *error* **


	9. Chapter 9: Just a dream

**Me: Chapter 9, I can't believe it I'm on chapter 9! **

**Dragon: Are you gonna tell them? You know**

**Me: Oh, yea, he is Butch from the Rowdyruff Boys**

**Butch: Help me get back to my brother please (on his knees, begging)**

**Me: Nope ***_I don't even know how too*_

**Butch: I don't belong here, I belong with my brothers, Brick and Boomer**

**Me: So you guy's can cause destruction to Townsville? And fight your girlfriends?**

**Butch: Yea, *smiles* I missed Buttercup already**

**Me: Don't you think for one second I'm gonna go soft on you. Now, you will stay there until one of your brothers or your girlfriend come's and get you, comprende?**

**Butch: Fine *Punches the wall* **

**Me: Good**

**Dragon: Now on with this story**

**Puck and Butch: (Back ground) Getting along, pranking each other.**

* * *

**(Blade's P.O.V) **

Hey, My name is Blade I will write down on a piece of paper, how I look, and what I like and dislike

_Name: Blade_

_Color of skin: light_

_Hair color: Black, short, with bangs on front_

_Eyes: Brown/Black_

_Shape: B/C-Cup, skinny not bone skinny, nice body_

_Age: 14 ½_

_Parents: Unknown, _

_Powers: Controls rocks, other minerals (maybe more stuff, but I don't know, I will find out as time goes on)_

_Likes: Flowers, Color green, jeans and shirts, Ect._

_Dislikes: Perverts, sometimes the color pink, dresses, Ect._

_Other: I'm more of a tomboy, I some times can act girly girl_

So, they that's my info, I know you all must be thinking, how can I and Daphne be Friends? Well that's a long story, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I tell you. Well when I was like 12 Sabrina and Daphne saved my life, that's when I didn't know about my powers. Now I have to go to Daphne's house, maybe Mustardseed is there. As I walk along the woods, I can't stop and think that someone is following me.

**(Sabrina's P.O.V)**

I found the door open, I decided to go and try to get out of here. I look every where, there is no one on the halls. So I walk and walk, _Meow, _I turn around and see nothing. I have found a door but wait I can't go without Puck, I have to go back. I went opening each door to find nothing but books.

"Sabrina?" I turn around only to see Puck!

"Puck a found you look, there's a door over there come on"

I kept going only to be stop by Puck, there was something about his eyes, they look pure evil, he smirk and said

"Grimm, your coming with me"

"ugh where?"

"To go see the master" he grin, -

AHHHHHH, It was just a dream, but it look so real. Plus, Puck with never be evil, well pure evil.

* * *

**Yes people that was Sabrina dreaming, and I know the chapter was really short.**

**Puck: That's cuz your lazy**

**Butch: Agree**

**Me: Butch you only met me for like 2 days, and people I promise next chapter will be longer. **


	10. Chapter 10: real stuff begin

**Enjoy, don't forget to review! **

**Thanks to the guest who said I should continue!**

**Chapter 10**:

**(Puck's P.O.V)**

Well, me and Sabrina Pan, have got along pretty well. I guess she's not so bad-like Peter Pan- he's evil I'm not. Well the real truth should be, I'm evil his good. I'm not really listening to Sabrina Pan, because I see the door moving, I try running under the bed, but this time I have no luck.

"Well, well, well look who we have here!" Exclaim the idiot-Peter Pan, of course - that was now resting his head on the door.

"WHERE IS SABRINA?" I ask, while trying to get out of his reach.

"You know I'm not gonna waste my time on you, I don't know how MY sister even likes you as a friend? But that's not the point, I have a mission to accomplish right now, once I finish you, I can get on with my mission… I would recommend for you to come over here, so I can get my hands on you, and hurt you…Like you hurt me" said Peter with an annoyed tone.

"NEVER, I SAID WHERE IS SABRINA GRIMM?!" I shouted, wrong move, because well- he whisper, "I'm not telling you" then he charge after me.

I punch him in the face, he return it by punching me on the stomach. Shoot that hurt, this time I punch him in the lips -I was aiming on his nose- but this time his lips crack -and started bleeding.

Then Peter groan, and took something grey from his pockets. He drop it on me, what did he do to me? I felt the world spinning, my legs didn't support my weight. I felt, weak like never before-I could hear Sabrina Pan's cries, begging her brother to stop, to stop what?- that's when her cries started fainting away. My vision, couldn't work right and I wanted this to stop. Last thing I heard was,

"Stop peter, I change my mind… I want him alive" someone with a hood said.

I can't stay awake no more, sorry Sabrina I tried…

**(1 day pass by) **

Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?

"Hey Brother, I see you finally woke up" Exclaim a dude, that look just like me, but had blue eyes. Did he just call me, brother?

"h-how did I get here? Why can't I remember anything?" I ask the teen, that claims to be my brother.

"Well, a big scary monster attack you… and I s-save you" the last words didn't sound right.

"Oh" was all I manage to say to him, he scratch his imaginary beard and sighed "Brother, I want you to capture this people" he said as he showed me a picture of 3 girls, and 2 boys that look around my age.

"and bring them to me"

I nodded in response.

**(unknown, P.O.V)**

"hey did you missed me?" ask a strange person with a hood on her face. This time, the master has a scared expression on his face.

"y-yes, h-how d-did you find me?" he ask in complete shock.

"I have my ways you know brother, or should I say SISTER?" he smirk.

**Muahaha, the master is a woman not a man, did I surprised you? **

**Butch: ewwww, but it looks like a man**

**Me: Butch be quiet, there are spells, you know. **

**Puck: Why did I loose my mind?**

**Me: Enough with the questions Puck, you didn't loose your mind, you just forgot stuff, plus you don't even have a brain.**

**Puck: hey?!**

**Dragon: can we put those two back where they belong?**

**Me: I wish, but I have no idea how.**

**Butch and Puck: We also wish, for you to disappear.**

**Me: *GRRR* (Glares at both) People please continue to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: His evil eyes

**Butch: I going home, I'm going home…**

**Me: Butch, what are you doing?**

**Butch: Trying to go back home.**

**Dragon: Like that's gonna work ^.^**

**Puck: If Butch goes back to where he belongs, I'm going with him.**

**Butch: Of course dude, I wouldn't leave you with her (Pointing at me)**

**Me: (Chasing Butch and Puck around)**

**Dragon: STOP! (Everyone stops)**

**Me, Butch and Puck: WHAT?!**

**Dragon: People wanna read the story, be quiet!**

**Me, Butch and Puck: Ok**

**Me: Ok, people… enjoy, chapter 11!**

**(Chapter 11)**

**(Sabrina's P.O.V)**

After Peter gave me the potion, I feel stronger and smarter! That's exactly, what I need to feel like, - to get out of here.

I don't think Peter is coming any time soon, so I decided to run away. If that's even possible, that Peter left the door unlocked. I'll take my chances, to my surprise the door is unlocked!

I feel excited for the time, in days. Being lock for days, felt like years. I sneak out, and saw a guard on the other side of the hall. Well, there are reasons why they call me, The Queen of Sneaks! The good thing was I had a dark blue shirt with Black pants, which help me blend in the dark, easily. I stand in my tip toes, and go as quietly to the other side, yes! I didn't get caught!

As I was walking by, I saw a door open. I'm guessing it's the only door to get out of here. What about Puck? Should I leave him? Eh, he most be at home already. What else, could I expect from a fairy like Puck.

Just when I had decided to go out the door, I heard foot steps. I hid beside a corner, to my surprise it was Puck! Just exactly who I need, so I jump out my hiding spot.

"Puck, let's get out of here, I found a way out." I told puck.

"Sabrina?" he whisper

"Yeah it's me, who else? Now come with me" I pointed at the door, expecting him to follow. When I was about to step out the door, I felt a hand grab my waist. -it was Puck.

"No, you are coming with me" he said, he look different from how I remember him, he look exactly like in my dream, the one I had not so long ago -pure evil, in his eyes. Uh, oh I have to run, I got out of his grip, and ran. I heard him laughing in a malicious way. I ran, tears in my face, as I ran but got stop by something. Then everything, started getting blurry…

**(Puck's P.O.V)**

Yup, that girl, just gave her self away. Her name is Sab, no, Peter said her name is Sabrina. She looks, familiar to me, but I'm proving to my brother that I can be like him. I don't know if it's normal, for me to feel like, I dislike my brother. Now, I have 2 more girls to catch and 1 boy!

I felt bad, for that girl. She tried to run away, I can't believe she's so stupid. I have wings, so I can catch up to her really fast. -right now, I'm holding her in my arms.

I think she's pretty, but orders are orders. I have to take this girl to Peter, so he can do what ever he was gonna do to her. This is so easy, it feels so good, to see people cry from anger, scared, sad or because they are in pain!

**(Unknown, no ones P.O.V) **

"You are my sister, why are you dress as a man?" asked the a male figure in a hood.

"Brother, please leave me alone…" said the master.

"On one condition, don't let Peter kill Puck… He could be useful"

"Ok, please leave"

"Sister, why?"

"LEAVE"

"Ok, you will regret it" with that the male hooded figure went away, before closing the door he said. "Please stop, or else I have no choice."

**Me: You all, wanna find out who is the master. **

**Butch: It still looks like man**

**Dragon: She is under a spell you idiot!**

**Puck: L-O-L**

**Me: Really puck, really?**

**Butch: Your not his boss**

**Puck: yea**

**Me: each one of you, do 100 push-ups**

**Butch and Puck: NO**

**Me: or else you know what happens**

**Butch and Puck: Oh, no not that. (Starting the push-ups)**

**Dragon: Ok, please review! 5-10 reviews!**

**Me: (Laughing like and idiot) **


End file.
